1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus, a focus detecting apparatus, an imaging system, and a driving method of a photoelectric conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric conversion apparatus is known as a photoelectric conversion apparatus for phase difference detection type auto focusing, which is provided with a photoelectric conversion unit for detecting positional information on an object, and a photoelectric conversion unit for a monitor for monitoring a charge accumulation quantity of the photoelectric conversion unit in order to control an accumulation period of the photoelectric conversion unit. In FIG. 5 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-48064, a configuration is disclosed in which these two photoelectric conversion units are arranged side by side on a flat surface.